Megastructures
Megastructures are gargantuan platforms with vast amounts of firepower. They are akin to fortresses, but substantially larger. Megastructures are often immobile due to a lack of waterdynamics. They may carry any weapons in the game, including aircraft. To ordinary surface ships, these giants may appear unbeatable. Their sheer size, weaponry, and shape makes them among the strongest creations found on the waters. Some fortresses and flying ships fall into this category. Frame-based Designs These are some of the hardest to deal with without being entirely impossible. The monolith-like nature of these special fortresses can take an incredible amount of firepower before showing signs of damage. Due to their large size and being constructed mostly out of the 400mm 6x6x2 armor blocks, their nominal toughness is usually well into the 5 digit range. And most of this HP is entirely inaccessible due to the strange hitbox. Armament *Planes *46cm guns *Mk.45's *Torpedoes *Anti-Submarine Weapons *Missiles Role and Usage The job of a skipper using one of these is similar to fortresses; drop as much ordinance as possible on the enemy ship. Do not be too worried about any waterbound vessels, 99% of all of them stand no chance against your armor and toughness. Some ships may try to reverse while firing, aiming to deal even a tiny bit of damage while getting away unscathed. This can be bad news for an immobile megastructure as the timer will draw with a loss. This can be remedied with aircraft, however. Things to watch out for when using something like this are subs and flying ships. They can harass these colossal fortresses due to them being unhittable by your batteries. Submarines trying to attack these should be very careful about getting too close. The collision hitbox covers the entire area, and even slight contact can send a submarine to the bottom. For more information on strategies, see Battle Tactics. Construction Build them as you would a building. These are hallow with no walls, only stilts to suspend them in the sky. It takes an enormous amount of resources to create these due to the sheer volume of weapons and parts required. The shape is entirely up to the creator. Be creative with these, there are almost limitless possibilities for shapes and sizes. Line the top section with guns the most, as when taking damage the structure will sink lower to the waterline. The guns should be the last thing to go under should you take so much damage. Hyperstructures Almost all hyperstructures are impossible to defeat. They are surreal megastructures that often use the floating block glitch or spawn in different locations to the user. Hyperstructures require extreme glitches or hacking the parameters of the game in order to create. Since they can vary in type, there is no known way to defeat them. Gallery Daughter of Elysium Fortress.jpg|Daughter of Elysium Heuk dae moon.jpg|Goes by different names like, ANNA, RyuZU, or Heuk Dae Moon. A textbook example of a megastructure. Hypercube.jpg|A tesseract created by a Chinese user. Cropped city.PNG|The City of Hope, an impossibly difficult hyperstructure. IMG 5445.jpg|Floating islands captured by a differnt user. An example of a hyperstructure. Scatter block.jpg|ASV-01, an unbeatable hyperstructure. One way ticket.jpg|One Way Ticket, an impossibly difficult hyperstructure. The Force.jpg|The Force, a self-regenerating hyperstructure. death star.jpg|Death Star, a single tower-based megastructure. towers.jpg|"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" (a.k.a. The Towers), a very powerful megastructure consisting of three towers instead of the one seen on "Death Star". anchor.JPG|AnchoR, a sky fortress hyperstructure. the black hole.jpg|"The Black Hole" (Owner's Username is Unknown)